


Babysitting Blues 19

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Babysitting Blues!Verse [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Babysitting Blues!Verse, Confusion, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Twins... but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Babysitting Blues 19

Sometimes people would stare at them when they would spend the day at the park. Sam could only imagine what they were thinking. He knew that people always mistook Cas and Jimmy for twins, why wouldn't they, they were basically identical. And nowadays, Michael and Dean would get the same glances, twins obviously or so people believed.

Sam watched as a little old lady talked to De and Sammy smiling when his son waved at him, almost pleading him to help explain. Sam jogged over, ruffling Sammy's hair before resting his hand on De's shoulder. 

"Daddy, tell the nice lady that Uncle Jimmy and Papa Cas aren't brothers. She doesn't believe us."

Sam smiled, looking the woman in the eyes, "My son is right. Cas and Jimmy aren't brothers. Brothers-in-law, yes, but brothers no. Cas is Michael's brother." Sam pointed in the direction he had come from where the others sat. 

"Michael's my Papa," Sammy said with a huge smile.

"That he is kiddo, that he is." 

The little old lady smiled again, "But surely those two are twins."

Sam saw she was pointing over at Dean and Michael who were sitting on one of the park benches talking. "Nope." He pointed at Michael, "That is Cas' brother, Michael. And that," he pointed at Dean, who waved in his general direction, "is my brother, Dean."

Before the little old lady could question them some more, Sam picked up his nephew and started walking back to the others, De following closely behind him.

Sam flopped down onto the bench and grabbed a beer from the cooler.

"So the twin question again, huh?" Dean asked, taking a sip of his own beer.

Sam nodded, running his fingers through his hair, "Yet again. Next time one of you can explain it away."

Nowadays Sam and Michael tended not to work the same cases anymore, they hadn't really done so since Dean returned. It wasn't that they didn't work well together, they did, but whenever they would work together the twin question would always come up. Because if Michael was on a hunt, Jimmy was with him. 

And Cas and Sam were pretty much inseparable even after all this time, so they always asked about Cas and Jimmy. And ever since Dean had returned and started hunting again with Sam things could get a bit confusing around strangers.

The questions about who was related to who, and why people looked like each other but weren't related was hard enough to answer at home, they didn't need that kind of stress out on a hunt. Hell, Sam knew that people gave him and Dean enough odd looks when they'd introduce themselves as brothers, but when asked their names Sam would answer Winchester and Dean would answer Singer, as as far as most of the world was concerned Dean was Bobby's son. 

Sam knew his life was odd, he knew that it could be confusing to most outsiders, but it was his life, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Sam knew deep down that family was everything, and it didn't matter what anyone else said, Sam's family was his, be they blood or be they by choice, to protect and love and care for. And he knew that they all felt the same way.


End file.
